


Valentine's Day

by Spunky89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: Random Valentine's Day one-shots I had in my mind... I'll probably just keep adding to it





	1. Dick Grayson, the Valentine's Blues Savior

Valentine’s Day. A day filled with overpriced flowers and half-assed romantic gestures. You never liked Valentine’s Day. It was a commercialized holiday in your opinion. It might have also been due to the fact you’d been single for the past four Valentine’s Days. You were still slightly bitter about the whole thing and you were starting to believe love was made up. That’s what your mom always told you at least. But then again you really shouldn’t have listened to much of what she had to say, what with her being drunk all the time. However after your last relationship ended in an utter ball of flames, you were starting to believe her. Sure you’d been on dates since then, but nothing ever felt right. The guy was always either boring, self absorbed, not really into it, or just trying to get in your pants. So for Valentine’s this year you solidified yourself to being alone with your dog. He was a good enough Valentine for you.   
You were a full time college student so therefore you couldn’t just stay in all day and you were forced to go to classes, however you took the opportunity to get a little dressed up. You wore your favorite dress and dolled yourself up a little more. You felt beautiful and any man who couldn’t see that wasn’t worth your time. Though you felt a little disappointed when no one even commented on your attire. You let it slide and focused on getting through the long day of schooling. By the time you were finished you were dead tired and ready to just die. You decided to stay in and eat your two day old Chinese leftovers and be by yourself. However your grand plan of being fine with being alone on the day of love sounded good in hindsight but by six o’clock in the evening, you were going stir-crazy in your apartment. You decided a nice walk in the park would do you good. You didn’t bother to change and walked around the park in your dress and heels. Maybe it wasn’t the best plan but you hadn’t a care in the world. You admired the flowers growing on the bushes and from the ground all around you. It was like a scene from a romance novel, except you were alone.  
Soon enough another lonely walked strolled passed you. You payed the man no mind until he ran up next to you.  
“Hey there beautiful. What are you doing out here alone on Valentine’s Day?” He asked. You rolled your eyes and huffed.  
“Not dealing with you that’s for sure.” You quipped and sped up walking to get home.  
“Oh come on sweetheart, you’re alone, so am I. There’s no coincidence there.”  
“Maybe I wasn’t clear enough before. Fuck. Off.” You stressed.  
“Listen-”  
“I think the lady was pretty clear that time pal. Get lost.” Another man said. He was well built, that much you could tell by the bulges showing through the sleeves of his black button up. He had kind of shaggy black hair and beautiful blue eyes that were sending a silent message to the man who was harassing you.  
“I think she can decide on her own.” The other man said.  
“Well as her boyfriend I think I have a right to beat up assholes who hit on my girl.” The blue eyed man said.   
“You expect me to believe you’re her man?”  
“You don’t have to but it’s the truth. Now you’re ruining our Valentine’s plans so if you’d excuse us.” The blue eyed man said as he offered his arm to you and you took it. You didn’t know him but you got a better vibe from him than the sleazebag so you took your chances.  
“Thanks for that.” You said after you were out of earshot.  
“Not a problem. I’m Dick by the way.” He said with a charming smile.  
“(Y/N). I didn’t steal you away from your valentine did I?” You asked.  
“Nope, what about you. Any boyfriend I should return you to.”   
“If there was do you really think I would have been walking around a park by myself?” You quipped.  
“No, probably not.” He agreed. “But since we’re both valentineless care to be my valentine?”  
“I would but I hate this holiday. It’s stupid and completely commercialized.” You stated.  
“Wow, that’s a lot of hate for a holiday… but I’m going to change your mind.” Dick stated determinedly.  
“Are you sure about that. It’s a lot of pent up hate and you only have six hours to convince me.”  
“That’s plenty of time. Come on.” He said dragging you down the path towards the parking lot.

The night passed in a blur. Dick had tried every cliche pick up line, bought you flowers, chocolate, a stuffed dinosaur (You had told him you thought bears were overrated), and took you to get dessert at some cute little bakery on tenth. It was a great evening and you really liked Dick. He’d told you a lot about him from losing his parents to being adopted (though he didn’t mention who it was, just that it was a single man who’d gone through the same thing he had) and his three younger brothers. You’d gotten really close in the span of five hours.  
“Okay, you’ve done every cliche Valentine’s thing and I still hate the holiday.” You stated as you walked hand in hand down the street.  
“I’m not quite finished, I still have an hour.” He argued as he lead you down the twist and turns of the city sidewalks. He led you to a park you’d never even known existed. It was beautifully lit up with fairy lights and next to a small lake was a gazebo that was strung with red lights and had a lit up heart hanging in each alcove. Dick led you over to it before fiddling with his phone and some slow sappy love song started playing. You gave him a look but he just winked and grabbed your hand and started dancing with you. Before you knew it the two of you were waltzing around the gazebo and laughing. After a few songs you slowed to just swaying to the music.  
“You know… you're a pretty good dancer.” Dick said as we swayed to the music.  
“Well my grandfather taught me to waltz when I was little. He loved to spin me around the living room.” You say smiling at the memories.  
“He sounds awesome.”  
“Yeah, he is.” you say looking up at Dick. His eyes were the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen and they were looking into yours so intensely that you felt that you could probably melt right there. It was crazy how much you could fall for a guy in six hours. Neither of you realized it but you’d stopped moving and were just staring. You weren’t sure who made the first move but very suddenly your lips were locked in a tight embrace. Your hands traveled up to his hair and his were firmly planted on your waist. It was easy to say you felt something you’d never felt before. When you pulled away he gave you a smirk.  
“So can you still tell me you hate Valentine’s Day?” He asked.  
“I’m starting to warm up to it.” You smiled.  
“Let me fix that for you.” He said before dipping you down and kissing you again.


	2. Bruce Wayne, Love and Home>Lavish Life

You had never been treated to the finer things in life. You grew up with five other siblings and a tight budget. But once you started dating the famous Bruce Wayne that all changed. It was all about luxury and the best and most expensive things. You loved that he wanted to spoil you so much but you also kind of hated it. You were very minimalistic while he was all about big and grand. So for Valentine’s Day you asked him to let you plan the day. It’s not that you wouldn’t like what he had planned, you just knew it would be over the top.  
You planned it all out very carefully. You had a small apartment in the city and you told Bruce to come over around six for dinner. You were going to make your famous family recipe of (Favorite Dish). It was your favorite as a child and you hoped Bruce would love it as much as you.  
You prepped the apartment between the steps of cooking the meal and preparing dessert. You hoped to just cuddle and watch a movie or two, maybe play a video game. Just a normal day in. Once the time for Bruce’s arrival came near you ran to your room to throw on your (Y/F/C) dress and a pair of pumps to match. You did light neutral makeup that subtly enhances your eyes and face. After some jewelry and a spritz of your favorite perfume you were ready to go. And not a moment too soon. A knock came at precisely six o’clock and you smiled at your boyfriend’s punctuality.   
You opened the door to reveal your boyfriend holding a stuffed panda with a bouquet of sunset roses. You smiled as you took the gifts from him and greeted him with a kiss. You ushered him into your apartment and told him to make himself comfortable while you put the flowers in water. The flowers were gorgeous and more full than any you’d seen at stores.  
“Where did you get these? They’re gorgeous!” You claimed.  
“The rose garden. Alfred keeps very good care of it.” Bruce explained.  
“He most certainly does.” You murmured before remembering something. “I thought we agreed on no gifts.”   
“You did, I just nodded.”  
“Bruuucceee.”  
“It’s fine. You know I love to spoil you. There is nothing I’d rather have than a nice evening with you away from everything. This is all the Valentine’s gift I need.” He said wrapping his arms around you.  
“You are such a sap and a charmer and I hate that it works so well.” You giggled.  
“I’m glad to know I haven’t lost my touch.”  
You rolled your eyes and pushed him away. “Come on, let’s eat.”

Dinner went over better than you could have hoped. Bruce praised you the whole time. It took him a while but he eventually convinced you to leave the dishes for the next day. You settled on the couch with some action movie playing (You were so not watching some lame romcom). You were cuddled up to him and you felt that even if the world had exploded at that moment, you would have been happy.  
The movie ended and when it was lightly mentioned that you were good at video games (The curse of having four brothers) it sparked a challenge. It started out with cheesy games like Mario Cart and the like before you moved to first person shooters and RPGs.   
“I swear to god if you don’t stop that I’m going to blow you to smithereens.” Bruce growled as you took him out for the tenth time that round. You giggled and shot at him again.  
“You’d have to catch me first.”  
“That’s it!” He exclaimed before tossing the remote and tackling you to the couch and starting an all out tickle war. He was prevailing as you were by far the most ticklish person ever. You had you pinned underneath him and he was leading a relentless attack on your sides. You were flailing and giggling like a mad woman. It wasn’t really your fault, he was tickling you. But no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t overpower him.   
You were gasping for breath as you exclaimed “You win! You win! Stop!” Bruce was laughing right along with you, a full carefree laugh that he saved just for these moments. The moments he can forget he’s batman and all the responsibilities and what he’d done and all he’d lost. He forgets it for a moment and is just with you. You were the only one he ever met capable of doing such.  
He leaned down and kissed you breathless.  
“What was that for?” you asked out of breath once he broke away.  
“Because I love you so much and I have no idea how I ever lived without you and I don’t think I ever can again.” He confessed.  
“Oh Bruce. I love you too, so much. And I’m glad, cause you’re stuck with me, for good.” You smiled as you placed a hand on his cheek.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I thought if I added any more it would be lame


End file.
